Web of Lies
by Away From Me
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have become best friends. It's been 10 years since Voldemort's defeat... 7 years since Hermione Granger was believed to be dead.Draco Malfoy is the head of the case, and when Harry goes to visit Draco's wife when he has to leave unexpectedly, he is in for the shock of his life. Hermione is alive and she's a Malfoy
1. Chapter 1

::Prologue::

"Mistress, there is a guest at door for you." Mipsy called. Hermione smiled politely as she made her way towards the door.

"Thank you Mipsy, that will be all. How can I help you," Hermione felt her heart fall through the floor as she looked at the man on the doorstep. He had yet to raise his eyes as he was shuffling the parchment in his hands. She gulped, "Sir"

"Mia, your husband has left a letter for you. He will be busy for the next month on a mission, with no contact allowed, it was urgent and he had to leave without any notice." The man with jet black hair scratched his head. "On behalf of the Auror's office and myself," He raised his eyes slowly, "we apolo-Merlins beard! Hermione!?"

"Um… hello Harry" Her voice was shaking, "Would you like to come in for some tea?"

"You're supposed to be dead! Draco is… he's been the one heading the case… What the bloody hell is going on?"

"It's a funny story..."

"I see no humor in the fact that you are believed to be dead. That Draco Malfoy is supposedly heading your case, but here you are, his WIFE, very much alive." He was having trouble breathing. Hermione felt her heart break as she watched him.

"Come in, I'll tell you everything…"

"Does everything include why the sodding hell your married to the devil?"

"Harry, he's your best friend!"

"Best friends don't lie to each other!"

"He did it to keep you safe! He's a good man-"

"Good men don't lie to their best friends face for 7 years about his other best friend being dead! Why did he do that? What the hell did you two have to hide?"

"Everything Harry, we had everything to hide… please just come in and sit down. I'll tell you everything, I swear. Don't hate Draco, this wasn't his idea, it was all mine." Hermione was wringing her hands, staring at her best friend whom she had not laid eyes on in so long. Well… it's been 7 years since she laid eyes on him as Hermione.

"I have to be back at the office in two hours. You have two hours, Hermione" He said, pushing his shoulder against hers and walking in through the door. She shut her eyes and shook her head, fighting the tears. Closing the door, she turned into the entrance of Malfoy Manor. Her home, she eyed Harry warily.

"It's going to take a lot longer than two hours. I'll start the story, and if you want to know more... perhaps you can come visit me again?"

"That's what I don't get Hermione. I have been here to visit. Draco's wife is a black haired woman with hazel eyes and her name is… her name is Mia… Mia? I am a fucking idiot."

Hermione sighed as she led him into the sitting room. She set down in her favorite chair beside the fire, and Harry sat in the chair across from her. It was Harry's self-proclaimed chair, every time he came over to have drinks with Draco. "Mipsy" She whispered. Mipsy, her house elf, appeared suddenly beside her, "would you please bring Mr. Potter a Fire whiskey and I would like some brandy."

Harry stared in shock. Then he shook his head as he sat down mumbling to himself. Hermione swore she heard the words: "House elf wearing clothes, I'm an absolute moron! Malfoy! With a house-elf with clothes, of course she had to be Hermione. Mia? What a fucking joke." Mipsy returned shortly and handed Hermione a glass of brandy and turned to pour Harry a glass of Fire whiskey, before setting the glass down and just handing Harry the bottle, "Thank you, Mipsy"

"Mr. Potter is welcome, sir. Will you be needing anything else, Misstress?"

"No, Mipsy, thank you," with a troubled look towards her mistress and Harry, Mipsy disapparated.

"I should have known you would teach a house elf proper English." Harry sighed.

"Yes, well, Draco refused to free the house-elves and they started throwing a fit when they saw me knitting hats. So I compromised, and educated them." Hermione smiled. Harry almost cracked a grin, until he looked up at her. His eyes hardened again and Hermione felt her heart break.

They stared at each other. She cleared her throat and took a sip of the brandy. She met his eyes again, and looked down at her left hand, where her beautiful wedding ring lay. She began to fiddle with it. She sighed, squared her shoulders and met his eyes, "I don't know where to start."

He was silent. Giving her a cold and calculating look, it made her shudder to see her husband's look of indifference on her best friends face. Was he still her best friend? Draco and Harry were far closer than Hermione and Harry had ever been.

"How about the beginning Hermione? Why you went missing, why you were presumed dead? Why is your case considered a cold case, when the detective on the case is your husband? That would be wonderful to know."

"Please don't be angry, Harry. I never meant to hurt anyone… life just became so complicated."

"Just tell me the truth."

Hermione looked into his pleading eyes. Her heart began to beat fast; she knew this day would come. Was she prepared for this? No. Her blasted husband was supposed to be by her side, he was supposed to help her through this. It figures when he has to disappear for a month her best friend would show up when she forgot to put her glamour on. 'How could I have been so stupid?' she thinks. It could have been anyone; she put so much at risk by forgetting. She'd never forgot, not one time in 7 years did she forget to put her glamour on.

She sighed, shaking her head, glancing at the fire place and looking into Harry's eyes, she emptied the glass of brandy in one shot. Grabbing the bottle, she poured herself another glass. Harry's eyebrows shot upwards.

"Okay, I'll tell the truth. But you're not going to like it…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**Control**

"Hermione!" Harry smiled, pulling her into a hug. "How are you?" He asked her, pulling out a chair for her to sit in.

"Hello Harry" Hermione couldn't help but smile. Here was her best friend, happy and carefree, something he had never been in his life. "I'm wonderful. It's rather nice not to have to worry about Voldemort for once."

"Can you believe it? Two years now, and we've been free . I've never felt so liberated." His eyes were shining with glee. Hermione really looked her best friend over. Gone were the crease lines and the ever present frown from the days of war. Raking her eyes over his hair to his forehead, where his scar doesn't exist anymore. She glanced at his bright green eyes, and saw an emotion of caution.

"How are you and Ginny?"

"You can read me too well. Er… about that" Harry sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. The creases appeared again, and Hermione frowned, "she wants to get serious. To settle down, get married, have kids. I'm not ready for that Hermione, I feel like I'm finally free to enjoy things, to be myself."

"Did you tell her that Harry?"

"She doesn't understand. Voldemort's gone, were together now, we're supposed to be riding off into the bloody sunset." Shaking his head, he glanced up at her, "I'm nineteen, she's only eighteen, what's the rush? When I tell her that, she just gets all emotional about the fact that we never were able to be together before and how she thinks everything is perfect, so why wait? She's just acting so out of character, snapping at me for the tiniest thing. I mean, bloody hell Hermione, I asked her to pass me the paper yesterday and she threw it at me, got up and slammed the door to the kitchen as she was leaving."

"Perhaps she's stressed, Harry?"

"About what Hermione, we have nothing to stress over. She's being ridiculous." Harry shook his head and then glanced at her. "What about you and-"

"-Harry, just don't. It's over. It's been over."

"I'm not trying to pry… but what happened? You guys can't be in the same house without flinching from being uncomfortable."

Hermione stared at Harry. She didn't tell him about Ron cheating on her. She also didn't tell him about her going to a muggle club and bedding the first man she saw and making sure Ron would witness it. It had been heartbreaking; she lost her boyfriend and her best friend all in one night. Now they wouldn't meet each other's eyes, would practically run from each other in the same room.

"It's nothing, Harry. Just an awkward break up, it will pass." She smiled, waving her hand.

"If you say so… Oi! Draco!" Harry was waving somewhere over her head. Hermione arched an eyebrow when she heard the former Slytherins name and glanced over her shoulder to see Draco Malfoy smiling and waving at Harry. He was also making his way over to their table.

"Harry, are you aware that you just yelled and waved happily at Draco Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

Harry laughed as Draco reached their table. "Potter… Granger?" His eyes flashed to a darker grey, making Hermione stiffen.

"Glad you're here Draco. I was just getting ready to tell Hermione the Ministry's brave new idea for their two youthful aurors." Harry laughed again, causing curiosity to spring up in Hermione. She glanced towards Malfoy, catching him smirking softly. She shook her head.

"What news is that, Harry?"

"Potter and I are partners" Malfoy answered before Harry could open his mouth. Hermione choked on her drink causing Malfoy to laugh and bestow a breathtaking grin on her. Harry was smiling as well. "What's the matter, Granger, surprised I would be working with Potter?"

"Does the ministry have a death wish?" She asked, glancing between the two men. "You two working side by side, not arguing, but working together. Never thought I'd see the day… what about Ron, Harry?"

"The Weasel jumped ship. He's partnering Pansy."

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. Pansy Parkinson, Ron was partnering with the slut he had been cheating on her with? Was it actually more? Did it happen more than once? Was it still happening?

"Mione, Hermione… HERMIONE!"

Hermione jumped as if shocked. She looked up in the concerned eyes of Harry and the curious eyes of Malfoy, "sorry, I must have zoned out."

"Are you sure? You're practically pale as a ghost!"

"Really Harry it's nothing."

Harry glanced at her, as if he was looking into her soul, "We'll talk later." He said. Hermione saw Malfoy shift uncomfortably in the corner of her vision. She glanced at him; his blonde hair fell into his stupid perfect grey eyes. He wore it short, back to the days of when she punched him in the face for being an arrogant prat. He was tall, borderline 6ft if she could guess. He had broad shoulders and what she could only assume was a very firm body, considering the way he held himself. Today he was wearing black slacks, with a cashmere sweater and a black cloak. She glanced back up at his face before blushing horribly when his eyes connected with hers. She had been caught staring.

"See something you like, Granger?" He smirked.

"Yes, Harry looks downright handsome today" Draco frowned when she full-fledged smiled in Harry's direction, who turned a shade of red that could rival that of the Weasley hair. Weasley… Ron… Hermione's smile vanished. "You know, I'm not really feeling very well today. I think I'm going to go lay down, cheers to your partnership." She smiled a fake smile.

Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter stared back at her. Harry shook his head and mumbled something she could only assume was "okay, Mione, take care of yourself." While Malfoy's eyes burned through her soul, like he knew something she didn't. His eyes narrowed slightly but she got up before he could say a word. As she reached the door she glanced over her shoulder and found Harry talking to Malfoy, but Malfoy's eyes never left her. She felt a shiver travel along her spine when she met his eyes once again, and held herself back from running out of The Three Broomsticks.  
_

"You have to go back to work, Harry." Hermione said, looking anywhere but at him.

"I don't get it Hermione, why waste my time? I knew about that conversation. Did Ron REALLY cheat on you? With Parkinson?! And you backstabbed him? You were harboring a crush for Draco even then? What does that conversation have to do with you disappearing?"

"Yes, Harry, Ron cheated with that slag. I didn't back-stab him, I just got a healthy dose of revenge. I felt intensity between Draco and me, like he could just read me, like it was only me and him there. I'm not wasting your time, Harry. This conversation is important. If you remember I went missing 6 months after this conversation. This is only the beginning, this set me on the path of my decision, to disappear, to leave this place."

"Why Hermione? Did I do something?"

"No Harry, it wasn't because of you. It wasn't even because of Ron!" She was getting angry.

"Why did you leave Hermione?"

"I can't tell you, not yet, it wouldn't make sense." She glanced at the clock, "Harry, you have to be at work in five minutes."

"Could I use your floo?" Harry asked, no doubt knowing that no one other than a Malfoy could disapparate within the wards.

"Let me unblock it." Hermione made her way towards the fireplace, her hands slightly shaking as she took out her wand and cast the spell. "You can't floo here Harry, it's been warded. Draco didn't want anyone to… to catch me unaware."

Harry frowned, crossing his arms over his chest, "Fat lot of good that did, considering you answered your door as Hermione Gran… Malfoy. Hermione Malfoy."

"I'm glad you reminded me." Hermione whispered, before pointing her wand at herself and whispering a spell to cast her glamour. Harry watched her transform. Her long hair seemed to grow back into her scalp, until it was a short pixie cut and practically black. Her eyes changed to Hazel. But that was it. The rest of her was still Hermione, how stupid could he be?

"Well, at least Mia Malfoy is something I'm used to saying." He sighed, "look Hermione, no matter how mad or upset I may have seemed… I'm beyond thrilled to see you alive. It's lovely to see you again, Hermione. I've missed you, I've missed you so much." He turned to gather her in his arms, and Hermione stepped away from him. He couldn't hide the look of hurt on his face.

"You can't do that Harry, hug me. It will make Draco come home."

"What? Why?"

"I'll tell you later, I swear to it. For now, you have 15 seconds to get to work."

"I'll be here tomorrow, the same time…" Harry said.

"I'll be waiting."

"Don't disappear on me again, Hermione." He said firmly.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Harry."

He gave her a stiff nod, before picking up a handful of floo and stepping into the fire place. He took one Last at his best friend, afraid that if he looked away she'd disappear, "Ministry of Magic" He threw down the floo powder and disappeared.

Hermione stood still, tears forming in her eyes as she watched him leave.

"Mistress, Master Malfoy will disapprove greatly of Mr. Potter seeing you without your glamour. He is very… possessive." Mipsy squeaked, causing Hermione to give a great jump.

"I am aware of how Draco feels, Mipsy." She smiled softly, placing her hand on top of her flat stomach. "but I want our baby to know his Godfather and for his Godfather to know me as Hermione, not just Mia."

"It's dangerous" Mipsy squeaked again.

"Draco is going to have to learn control sometime, Mipsy."

"It is best not to push his patience."

"I can't live like this anymore Mipsy. I can't pretend to be someone else. Draco has claim on me, I am his wife, I love him dearly. We should have came out in the open sooner."

"You and the child are too precious…"

"It's all going to come out in the end. Mipsy, will you please start me a bath, I'm exhausted." Hermione moved from the fireplace towards the stairs and began to walk up them. She heard a pop dismissing Mipsy and glanced up at the picture of Lucius Malfoy. He wasn't sneering, just frowning at her.

"Child, you know Draco isn't ready for this, this is foolish."

"What choice do I have Lucius?"

"None, I suppose." He glanced at her and Hermione fought the urge to shiver. He had those same grey eyes. "Get some rest Hermione, Draco would be unhappy seeing you so fatigued."

"Goodnight" She whispered, moving away to go to the bedroom.

The portrait of Lucius Malfoy stared after her. Narcissa joined him in the frame, placing her hand on his arm. His eyes flashed a deeper darker grey as he turned towards her. "Love, it will be okay. Draco must learn to control his basic instinct. Potter has been around Draco and Hermione already, Hermione was just Mia then."

"But his reactions when she is Hermione are so much different."

"She can't be a prisoner to his lack of control, Lucius."

"No, I guess she can't, can she?"


End file.
